


Rescuing Freya

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rescue Missions, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Aurora kidnaps Freya and brings her to Mystic Falls so she can make a serum to kill an original where the originals were created. Finn, Kol, Davina, Caroline and Lucien rush to save her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Lucien Castle/Freya Mikaelson
Kudos: 21





	Rescuing Freya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the originals.

Aurora de Martel has kidnapped Freya Mikaelson and Vincent Griffith and brought them to Mystic Falls,Virginia. She is going to finally get what she wants, the Mikaelsons dead, Klaus all to herself and she will rescue her brother. Also after she kills Freya, Lucien will come crawling back to obsessing over her. She sees no downside to her plan.

Xxx

" I will search every corner of Mystic Falls until I find Freya", said Finn.

Caroline has been living with the Mikaelsons for two years; she loves Freya just like all her siblings do. Caroline and Rebekah were the first ones to welcome Freya into the family.

Caroline, Klaus and Hope left to disappear when Klaus sire line was broken, but when Elijah called them and told them Freya was kidnapped they rushed back home.

Caroline walks into the room with Klaus, "I'll go with you, as I am one of the only two people who live in this house that the residents of Mystic Falls don't hate or want dead."

"I'm not letting you go with Finn, I'll go."

Caroline smiles up at her hybrid boyfriend, "You can't, one of Hope's parents needs to stay with her. Besides,everyone in Mystic Falls hates you and wants you dead."

Davina speaks up, she's sitting on the end of the couch next to Kol who is laying on it, "I'll go too, you might need a witch."

Kol looks up at her, "Darling, you don't know this town". Kol lets out a big breath, "I'll go too."

Finn looks over at the blonde, his youngest brother and his girlfriend, "I am not going anywhere with Kol."

Kol retorts back, "Like I want to go to my least favorite place in the world with the most boring, brother murdering person I know. The only person who comes close to you in most boring is Elena Gilbert."

Caroline gets In between the brothers who are now nose to nose but Elijah speaks, "Finn, Kol break it up. Our sister is missing, we need to put aside our differences and hatred towards each other and work together to save Freya."

Caroline pushes Kol towards Davina, "We each take a brother and keep them away from each other. I'll get Finn, you get Kol."

Klaus doesn't like this plan, "I don't like this, I'm going with you."

Caroline caressed Klaus' face, "Aurora kidnapped me a couple weeks ago, I know how she thinks, and if you go you will be playing into her plan. She wants you and will stop at nothing to get you."

Klaus puts a hand over hers, "I will make her end apocalyptic if she has hurt Freya or lays a finger on you."

Caroline nods, "I love you."

Klaus kisses her, "I love you too."

Xxx

Finn is not happy he has to bring people to rescue his sister. As they are heading to the car Lucien comes up to them, "I don't care if you like me, I'm going with you. She's my girlfriend."

Kol was getting in the backseat with Davina and Caroline, "There's something we need first."

Xxx

Cami was in her kitchen when the door slams open and everyone walked in, "We don't have time for this; Aurora already has a head start."

Kol was looking through boxes of dark objects that Cami's family stole from him and she refuses to give back to him. "We need a blood rider, it's a Tibetan bowl, it will amplify the spell and help track down Freya."

They find the bowl and get ready to leave, when Cami speaks up. "That is mine! You can't just take it."

Both Kol and Caroline turn around and glare at her with hatred in their eyes. Kol because she won't give his stuff back and claim they're hers."

Caroline because Cami is one of the two women that want Klaus, "First of all, this stuff is mine! You stole it and now that I'm back, I want it back". Kol said.

And Caroline joined in, "And second of all, I know you think Klaus loves you; and you and him are going to settle down in the compound and live a happy normal life. Well newsflash, Klaus loves me! He has shown how much he loves me to everyone in this room and to everyone where we're going, so keep your cheap wanna-be hands off of my boyfriend or I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of."

Kol adds one more thing before they leave, "I'll sent people for my stuff."

Xxx

They were almost arriving to Mystic Falls, "So, besides the Mikaelsons who else is from this town."

Caroline moves forwards, Kol is between Caroline and Davina, "I am. I'm the only one out of the three of us who made it out of Mystic Falls without dying."

Kol looks over at her, "Then how do you explain sitting here right now as a vampire?"

"I meant permanently dying, like getting sent to the other side death, like you and Finn."

Finn drives past the welcome to Mystic Falls sign and stops at a railroad crossing and waits for the train to go by, Kol looks out the window, "I hate this town."

Finn agrees and adds, "Birth place of our sorrows."

Caroline looks between the two brothers, "See? right there, you can bond over your hat rid of Mystic Falls."

Kol puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders, "Give up, darling. Finn and I are never going to get along, case in point, he murdered me."

Finn is annoyed this train is taking too long, "So are we just supposed to drive around this blasted town until we find my sister?"

Kol corrects him, "Our sister."

Finn glances in the rear view mirror at Davina, "And you witch, what was the point of bringing you? You haven't told us a location yet, you're just as pathetic as Kol."

Kol leans forward to attack Finn but Davina puts a hand on his arm, "I can't use the blood rider, which will help us find Freya, in a moving car. Once we get to Mystic Falls I will put the blood in the bowl, chant and you will be able to see where Freya is exactly."

Xxx

They park in the town square, "How do we even know this magic trick of yours will work?"

Kol was holding the bag that has the blood rider and the blood in it, "Because I made it and I'm brilliant."

Finn retorts, "If you're so brilliant then why have you died twice? And why couldn't you reverse the hex?"

Kol gives Davina the bag and a start walking towards his older brother, Caroline gets in between them again."Seriously guys, don't start. Finn come with me and Lucien, Kol help Davina with the spell."

Caroline takes Finn by the arm and drags him away from Kol.

Xxx

They get to the back entrance of the Grill, Caroline looks over at Finn, she knows he died on these stairs. Kol and Davina are getting everything ready for the spell. "Why do we even need the witch? Let's just tear this town apart, I refuse to let my sister die here."

Caroline sighs, "Finn."

Kol interrupts, "Our sister."

Caroline rubs her forehead out of annoyance, she didn't think it would be this hard to keep Finn and Kol in line while finding Freya, "I don't get how Elijah does this every day, I've only done it for a few hours and I already need a vacation."

Kol looks up at her, "I'm sure Nik will give you a lengthy vacation when we're done." He gives winks at her, Caroline sighs knowing what he was subtly hinting at, "Kol."

A voice interrupts them, coming from the top of the stairs. "You're not welcome here."

Caroline, Finn and Lucien turn around, "Matt, you're a cop." Caroline said surprised.

Matt looks at his old friend, "A lot of things changed when you disappear for two years. I just ran all the vampires out, so get out."

After Caroline's mom died, she turned off her humanity. When she turned it back on she couldn't be in Mystic Falls anymore, knowing the destruction she created. Everywhere she went reminded her of her mom, so she went to the one person she felt safe with, Klaus.

She left in the middle of the night and didn't tell anyone. Stefan came looking for her last year; he found her and is now in Europe with Rebekah. "Matt, we used to be friends, can you help us? Then we will leave."

Matt walks down the stairs and looks at Caroline who has her arms out, blocking Finn and Lucien from stepping forward and killing Matt, who has his gun with wooden bullets pointed at them. "We used to, but then you became a vampire and choose the Mikaelsons over us."

Matt looks over at Finn and Kol, "I killed you and Elena and Jeremy killed him, I guess I'm going to have to do it again."

"You think you can scare us with that little toy?"

Caroline is trying to reason with Matt, "Matt this isn't you, believe me, none of us want to be in this town. The Mikaelson's oldest sister, Freya, was taken. Have you seen a red headed woman dragging a blonde,probably has her hands tied and another guy behind the blonde both look like they don't want to be here?"

Matt Looks At them, still pointing his gun and raises his eyebrow, "Yes, the Mikaelsons have another sister. She is the oldest and most precious of them, she also happens to be my girlfriend", explained Lucien.

"Why should I help you? You abandoned us, and what is going on back there?"

Matt points to Kol and Davina. Caroline looks down sad, "I didn't abandon you, I needed to leave. My mom had just died; I turned off my humanity and killed people. When I turned it back on I needed a fresh start,everywhere I looked in this town reminded me of her. I went to the only person who I feel safe with. You help us and we will be out of this town quicker. Matt I love you but you have two options; one, just go about your day and forget you ever saw us. We will find Freya and leave. Option two, I stop holding back Finn and Lucien and Davina stops holding Kol back and they violently disembowel you."

Davina and Kol have got the blood rider out and poured Finns blood into the bowl. Kol hands her the mallet and she starts turning the blood, making a vibration with the bowl. She hums, Kol sits behind her on the ground and puts a hand over her on the mallet. They both hum.

Finn is next to Caroline when he falls off balance and leans next to the building, and Caroline goes over to him, "Finn, what did you see?"

Finn falls to his knees; Matt kept his gun raised at them and had his eye on Lucien too. Finn takes a few big breaths, "I know where they are."

Caroline helps Finn up and smiles at Kol and Davina, "You're the best Davina!"

Kol and Davina put the stuff back in the bag and go to put it back in the car when Matt stops them, "I'm not letting you run around, you're a danger to this town. You nend to leave, visiting hours are never."

Kol vamps up in front of him, knocks the gun out of his hand and hold him up in the air, "I crushed your hand once, should I crush the other one?"

Davina runs up to them, "Kol, we need to go get Freya."

Kol drops Matt and Caroline looks down at him, "I promise we won't kill anyone in town. We will just save Freya and leave."

Matt picks his gun up, "I don't believe you, I'm coming with you. I finally made this town safe and you're bringing danger back and the worse kind of danger."

Xxx

Aurora pushed Freya to the ground along with Vincent, she has the serum she needs to make the originals suffer for putting her brother in the ocean and taking a hundred years of her life; for locking her away and for breaking her and Klaus up.

Caroline, Finn, Kol, Davina, Lucien and Matt (who insisted on coming) arrive at the place she has them, "Aurora" "Freya."

Aurora holds up the vile with the serum, "You're too late, I already made it."

Davina holds her hands up and the cauldron with the rest of the serum dumps on the ground, "No."

The young witch makes the serum fly out of Aurora's and into her hand and she holds it out for Aurora to see, "You mean this serum?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Caroline looks back at everyone, "I'll take care of Aurora, you guys get Freya."

Xxx

Lucien and Finn run over to Freya, Lucien breaks the chains holding her hands, "It's ok love."

Freya is exhausted; she hates feeling so weak and was so happy to see her boyfriend and family. Lucien puts his arms around her and kisses her forehead, "Are you hurt?"

Freya lifts up her left wrist and there's a bite mark, Lucien bites his wrist and puts it to Freya's mouth to heal her.

Xxx

Caroline walks over towards Aurora who was glaring at her, "A couple of weeks ago it was me, now are you going to kidnap next that's close to Klaus?"

Aurora started circling her, "As many as it takes for Klaus to realize I'm the one for him."

"Oh yeah, your plan is working out splendidly! Kidnapping his girlfriend, then his sister, then make yourself a killing machine. Let me make this extremely clear, Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid; the most feared person on the planet, loves me! Not you, me. If you wouldn't have sought him out he would had never brought you up. So I guess you're not so special to him after all."

Aurora goes to attack her and Lucien from behind rips out her heart. Everyone was shocked and staring at him; Matt is speechless, "You killed her."

Lucien returning to Freya " I once loved Aurora dearly but she never loved me the way I loved her, then when I went to New Orleans and met sweet Freya it was like Aurora never existed. I care more about Freya then I ever did about Aurora, and Aurora hurt my lovely Freya."

Freya has her head on Lucien's chest, "I didn't know you cared so much about me."

Lucien kisses her, "I love you Freya Mikaelson."

Freya kisses his neck, "I love you too Lucien Castle."

Lucien picks her up bridal style, "Let's go home, love."

Xxx

Lucien and Freya have been living together for the last couple months, they get back to the compound, "Klaus we're home and we found Freya."

Klaus was talking with Elijah when he heard the most beautiful voice fill his ears, "In the living room, my love."

They all walk into the living room, Klaus kisses Caroline, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

Elijah looks over at everyone, they're exhausted. "What happened? You all look exhausted."

Kol bringing Davina down with him to sit on one of the couches, "Finn doubting me and Davina, and the quarterback happened."

Klaus and Elijah share a look, "Mathew Donovan is still alive?"

Freya is laying on the other couch with her head on Lucien's lap while he is tracing soothing circles on her shoulder. Caroline, who is still in Klaus' arms, looks up "Matt is the new sheriff; he tried to kick us out and kill us a couple times. And by the way, we can never return to Mystic Falls, its supernatural free."

Klaus looks down at her concerned, he knows Matt was her friend, "Are you ok? I know Matt was your friend."

Caroline picks up Hope from her playpen, "I loved Matt, but he's right, I choose you. I choose this life of living with the Mikaelsons and if I had to do it all over again, I would choose you and everyone in this room every time."

Klaus kisses her; he loves that she would choose him every time. He would choose her too.

Elijah looks at his older sister, "What about Aurora? Where is she? Why did she kidnaped you?"

"She took me because I have a relationship with everyone in this room. I'm a Mikaelson and I'm Lucien's girlfriend; she wanted all of us dead so she could have Klaus all to herself. And to have Lucien be in love with her again, not me. She's dead now, Lucien killed her."

Elijah and Klaus look over at Lucien, looking impressed, "I didn't know you had it in you to kill her."

"I love Freya, I would never hurt her and I will kill anyone who does."

"You owe Davina an apology", Kol tells Finn.

Finn looks at the witch who is snuggled up next to his youngest brother, with said brother's arm around her; she has her head snuggled into his neck. He hates to admit it, but Davina did help find Freya today. "Looks like you're not as completely useless as I thought."

Davina looks up at Kol who shrugs, "That's the closest thing to an apology you're going to get from him."

"Then thank you, Finn…I guess."

Finn turns to Caroline, who is holding Hope. When he found out Freya had been taken he was ready to go alone, but Caroline was the first one to say 'I'm going with you', he owes her that much. "And Caroline, of all the women my brothers have thought were pretty that I have met, which have not been many because they are monsters, you are the prettiest."

Caroline didn't know where he was going with that sentence, it started out somewhat nice, then a jab but finished with a complement. Caroline knows that's the closest to a complement Finn is ever going to give her. "Aww thank you, Finn. And I enjoyed spending time with you today."

Caroline looks up at Klaus and whispers, "I think Finn is warming up to me."


End file.
